The Shadow Lord
by AngryBandit59
Summary: The ruler of the 10th, and final, Shadow World appears on Ooo, along with his demonic castle... can Finn and his friends make it out alive? And who is this Shadow Lord, and how is he connected to Finn...? ( contains non-graphic rape, intense violence, and some gorey moments, but nothing too bad. Tell me what pairings you'd like to see!)
1. The Fall of the Candy Kingdom

A young man of about 18 strode into the Candy Kingdom, his hands tucked into a long, black coat with brown fur around the collar he was wearing. He also was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt underneath. He wore blue pants that he tucked the ends of into his white boots.

His skin looked human, and his golden locks seemed to flow like a field of grain in the mid-day sun, starkly contrasting his almost reptilian-like, bloodshot eyes.

He stopped in the middle of the square, looking around at the innocent sweet people just minding there own business, carrying on with their daily activities. He snorted.

Looking to a Banana Guard to his right, the man smirked. He tapped the potassium-rich guard on his shoulder. As the guard turned, he asked a rather disturbing question, "Hey, just out of curiosity... what _exactly _would it take to awaken one of your big gumball guys?"

The guard looked curiously at the man, "Well, that's sort of a weird question... if you mean the Gumball Guardians, than a large-scale assault or a direct attack on the princess would do it..."

The man smiled, "Thank you, my good man. Here, why don't I cut down your working hours as a way to say thank you?"

The Banana was now nervous, the strange blond-man creeping towards him, a glazed, deprived look in his eyes.

"S-sorry... I don't think you have the authority to do that..."

The man smiled, "Naw, trust me..."

The man pulled out a knife, stabbing the banana in the diaphragm, "-if you're dead, you don't have to work at all... _right_?"

The banana coughed up some blood on the man's face, only for him to lick it up and kick the poor guard off his knife, causing the citizens around to run in fear.

"C'mon!" shouted the man, "You little pussies are gonna miss out on all the _fun_!" he shouted in sadistic glee, outstretching his hands, firing out several whizzing blades from the sleeves of his coat with some sort of black magic.

The blades seemed to chase down their targets, merciless killing everything in their way, the elderly, women, and children in all.

The mad man's crazed laughter ceased as he saw a few more banana guards run up behind him.

"Stop right there!" shouted the lead guard, "you are go-"

The banana never finished, before the man stuck his hand through his chest, pointing his finger at the guards behind their fallen leader.

The finger sparked with electricity, firing off a lighting bolt and frying all the guards. Their diamond-tipped spears fell to the ground with a clank as they were shocked to death.

After the guards were dispatched, the man pulled his hand out of the guard and looked up towards the gumball guardians, who were standing up, turning around, and looking down at the man, their sirens blaring.

The first guardian threw a punch down at the man, only for him to hop atop the fist and run up the arm, barreling towards it's head as his coat flapped behind him.

He jumped towards the guardian's forehead, breaking it open, sending glass and gumballs flying every which way.

The man laughed manically in a crazed frenzy, kicking one of the gumballs that passed by him at the opposing Gumball Gurdian's forehead, it meeting the same fate as it's partner.

The man landed on the square, which was now littered with oversized gumballs, dead bodies, and shattered glass. The man huffed in anger, "Seriously? I hardly worked up a sweat on these candy-asses..."

Princess Bubblegum looked down at the carnage unfolding, tears falling from her eyes. She slid down to the floor, shaking violently. What did her people do to deserve this?

'_NO!'_ she thought to herself, '_I have to do something!'_

"Aw... did I make the wittle pwincess cwy?" she heard someone say in a mocking voice behind her.

She looked up to see the crazed man looking above her, a sort of cross between blood lust, regular lust, and depravity in his bloodshot eyes.

She gasped, crawling back, "Wha...? How did...?"

He smiled maniacally, "Magic. Something I hear you don't believe in..."

She quickly got to her feet, kicking at his face. The man quickly caught her foot, breaking her ankle with a bored sigh and tossing her into the drywall, leaving a large dent.

Suddenly, Peppermint Butler burst into the room. He stared at the man's back, as he turned around and gave the creepy butler a blood-curdling grin.

Peppermint Butler backed up, mouth agape, "You-you- you're... a-aura..."

The man smiled, turning around faster then necessary, causing a small, golden trinket he wore on a necklace to jingle. It was a small, gold key with a horned-skull gripping a ruby in it's jaws as a design for the handle. It was the key to the level 10 shadow world, which could only mean one thing...

"YOU'RE THE SHADOW LORD!" the butler cried out in fear, falling on his behind.

The man laughed, "Yes, I suppose I am... now, would you please help me find someone...?"

The Butler got to his knees, bowing down to the frightening demon, "Whatever you wish, my master!"

The man grinned darkly, "I want Finn the Hero."


	2. The Shadow Lord

Finn got out of bed, stretching out his arms. He he had matured to a fine 16 year old man now, but he still slept in his full body, red pj's.

He sighed, looking over to the empty drawer that his brother used to sleep in when they lived together. But Jake had to devote his life to family more than adventure lately, due to the fact he had 5 teenage Rainidogs to take care of.

Finn got of bed, hastily getting dressed in his standard attire, and jumping through his hatch down to the kitchen. He pulled out a frying pan, lit the stove, and watched as the 3, thick, juicy, strands of bacon fell onto the hot pan with a sizzle.

Finn smiled as the pleasant smell entered his nostrils. But soon, his bacon fantasies were interrupted by a ringing. His phone.

He sighed and went to go pick it up, "Hello?"

"DUDE, NO TIME TO EXPLAIN. GET ON THE BOAT BALCONY AND LOOK THROUGH THE TELESCOPE NOW!" Jake screamed in a frenzy from the other end.

Finn was confused, "Sure... whatever you say, Jake."

He quickly turned off the stove and ran up to the balcony, where he peaked through the telescope, aiming it north, using the weather chicken next to him as a reference.

Finn gasped. Sitting on the horizon in the distance was a gigantic, demonic castle. It seemed to touch the very sky with it's jagged towers, and the horizon behind it seemed to be a purple color.

Finn lifted the phone up to his ear, "Did you want me to see a castle?"

"Yeah... it looks kinda scary..." said Jake on the other side.

Finn swallowed. He wasn't the brightest crayon, or best judge of character, but he knew this couldn't be very good.

Suddenly, Finn's phone began to ring off the hook. He had complaints of demons attacking every kingdom he knew of, and some he didn't. Finally, Finn got sick of it and smashed it. He narrowed his eyes at the strange castle. Whatever was in it, there was no doubt in his mind that it was causing all those demons to appear. He grabbed his backpack, demon-blood sword, and ran towards the castle, not even bothering to try and contact anyone for backup.

* * *

The Shadow Lord sat on the edge of the balcony on the highest tower of his castle, smoking a cigar. Suddenly, above the dark clouds above him parted, and a bat-like creature with a large eyeball for a head flew down. The Shadow Lord extended his arm, letting the creature land on it.

"Sir," the bat-like creature spoke to him through a mouth on it's chest, "Finn is coming this way..."

The evil demon smiled, throwing his cigar off the balcony, "Excellent. Peppermint was right... I can't believe that moron! Rushing into some strange castle that just appeared on the horizon, with no idea who's in it, what it is, or no friends. There's a fine line between bravery and stupidity, you know."

The eyeball creature giggled impishly, "Yeah... stupid must run in the family!"

The Shadow Lord narrowed his eyes at the little creature, who just relized the mistake he had made. "Uh... No sir, I didn't mean..."

The Shadow Lord grabbed it's eyeball, yanking it off, then throwing it's segmented body off the balcony, quickly hitting terminal velocity and going splat against the ground.

The Shadow Lord then walked back inside to his personal chambers. Nothing much. Red carpet, large, king-sized bed with black-silk sheets, and a certain pink-somebody chained to the wall opposing the foot side of his bed.

The evil lord warped over to Bonnibel, who's dress was tattered and shredded, exposing her bruised, scratched pink skin.

He put a finger under her chin, "So, did you hear that, princess...? My little bro is coming to save his his pink whore..."

She couldn't respond, due to being gagged. She attempted to wriggle out of her confinements, but to no avail.

He warped back to the balcony, seeing his brother run towards the gates. He swung his arms to his each side, making the huge, rusty gates open.

He chuckled darkly, "Come, my brother. Come so I may paint the land you care for red with your blood..."

The man turned towards Bonnibel, "By the way, I'm kind of having a villain moment here. You can tell your slutty vampire friend that she can forget about unchaining you."

Marceline turned visible, crouching down next to Bonnibel, "You sick bastard... I don't believe that you're Finn's brother..."

The man chuckled, "Really now? Well, it doesn't matter much what you think. Everyone in Ooo can say the sky is orange, but that still doesn't make it orange."

Marceline barred her fangs, "If you are Finn's brother, how did you become the Shadow Lord?"

"That's a story for another day..." the man said, grinning, "-but anyway, my name's Penn Mertens, the Shadow Lord. And you're Marceline Abadeer, right?"

She growled, "Yeah, I am."

He laughed, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the room began spinning around at a dizzying speed, eventually turning a murky blue. The spinning eventually stopped, and all three of the humanoids were in another place... a large tower-top, the edges of it decorated with numerous heads impaled upon pikes. The violent purple clouds above protected Marceline from the sun.

"This is my head collection..." Penn explained, walking around, "I hope you like it, because both of your heads will be mounted here soon."

Marceline balled her fists up, the injured Bubblegum hiding behind her friend's leg, "Screw you, you crazy asshole!"

Penn spat on the ground, "I expected a little more guts from the Vampire Queen... if I said that same thing to Count Dracula, he would probably have made the same threat back to me. Oh, wait, he did!"

Penn rushed over to a pale head with long black hair and a thin mustache and goatee. He yanked it off it's pike and placed his hand inside, "Isn't that right, Dracs?"

Penn worked the Count's head like a puppet, speaking in a stereotypical Romanian accent, "That is vight, Penn! But that was vight before you punched my fangs out and disemboweled me! Not that I vould need those things, of course! Va ha ha!"

Bubblegum threw up at the sick act, while Marceline was beginning to feel queezy. She had never seen someone so depraved in her whole 1,000 life.

Penn removed the Count's head from his now bloody hand and placed it back on it's pike. He tossed off his long coat, the garment disappearing into a black mist. The Shadow Lord got into a fighting stance and threw a few practice punches, but they were too fast for the Vampire Queen to even follow.

Penn smirked at her, "So, you ready to go?"

Marceline gripped her ax-bass, "I just hope you are..."

* * *

**Anyway, what pairings would you guys like to see? Finnceline? Pennceline? Bubbline? Fubblegum? Pubblegum? Flaminn? Plaminn? Also, if anyone could draw Penn for me, I would love you forever and use it as the cover for this story.**


	3. Penn vs Marceline

Finn approached the demonic castle, gripping his father's sword tightly. As he got closer, he realized the frighting castle had to be at least 20-stories... biggest castle he had ever seen. He stood before a giant, rusty gate, which seemed to be the only way through, because the rest of the castle was surrounded by mossy walls that reached to the first half of the castle.

Finn looked behind himself, wondering why he didn't call for backup... '_I should probably get Jake to stretch me over this thing...'_ he thought to himself, before the creaky gates quickly swung inward, welcoming him into the courtyard.

Determination spread across the young hero's face. '_This might be my only chance...' _

He dashed inside, running past the gnarled trees of the courtyard and over the lowered drawbridge into the awaiting darkness, giving no second thought to how he would return...

* * *

Marceline watched as her best human friend's supposed brother encircled her and her best candy friend. The grip on her ax-bass increased, anticipating the Shadow Lord's next move. She didn't now much about the Shadow World, but she did know the beings there were incredibility powerful and sadistic, and the last Shadow Lord could kill her father with a flick of his wrist.

Penn suddenly sprung forth, kneeing Marceline in her stomach. He grabbed hold of her wrist that held her ax and delivered a punch to her face that certainly would have knocked her back, if it weren't for the fact he held fast to the wrist he had grabbed, resulting in her whole arm being pulled out of it's socket.

She cried out in pain, dropping her ax-bass to the ground with a loud clank. Penn laughed sadistically, warping out of the two girl's sights.

Bubblegum, who had managed to ungag herself, looked around for the sadistic demon while her vampire friend popped her arm back into place.

"Hey, ladies! Over here!"

They both looked back to see Penn standing atop one of the heads on a pike, another pike in is right hand. With the smallest of effort, he chucked it for all it was worth, the whizzing spear headed straight for Marceline. She couldn't react in time, and the pike impaled her through the same shoulder she had just popped back into place.

Marceline grunted and grabbed the thing, pulling it out of her shoulder. As she snapped it in half, her eyes turned red in fury, and her body started to become black and slimy.

Penn smirked, placing his hands upon his hips while waltzing up behind PB. He looked down at the pink woman, "She typically do that when shes mad?"

PB spat at his feet, Marceline's hair staring to become wispy as the violet clouds above them took on a red hue. PB narrowed her eyes at the man, "You're dead meat, you sicko! Marcy's gonna rip your head off!"

Penn stroked his chin, "Oh really? We'll just have to wait and see, huh?"

Marceline then gave a shout of rage, transforming into a huge tentacle monster, the tower barley being able to support her weight. She wrapped a tentacle around Bubblegum, picking her up and keeping her away from the Shadow Lord.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME NOW, PENN?!" she hissed, remembering the time she asked the same thing to his little brother.

Penn chuckled, unphased by the queen's metamorphosis, "I think you just threw away the one thing you matched me in: speed. And your strength still isn't comparable to mine, so that little transformation of yours was a practical silver bullet to the forehead. Basically, you couldn't have done anything more retarded."

Marceline hissed, "DIE!" She threw a tentacle down at the man, only for him to catch it in a iron-clad grip.

He smiled sadistically, bloodlust flaring up in his reptilian eyes.

She threw another tentacle at him, only for him to catch it in his other hand. With a single tug, he ripped off both of her tentacles, black blood spewing out from her stumps. Marceline cried out in pain, unintentionally transforming back into a vampire and dropping her friend off the tower.

Marceline looked behind herself. "BONNIE!" she cried, quickly scrambling over to the side, preparing to jump off and rescue her.

However, as soon as she reached the edge, a large, black dragon flew in front of her, an unconscious PB in it's claaw.

Penn frowned, snapping his fingers and summoning his long coat once again. He put back over his shoulders, "OK, to be totally honest, that was fuckin' pathetic. Really. How can someone 1,000 years old be so weak?"

Marceline, for the first time in several centuries, felt helpless. She floated up shakily, "Go on, kill me... your brother will end you!"

Penn snickered, "That little twerp? Please..." Suddenly, Penn looked out to the side, "Hmm... instead of killing you two, I think I have something a little more fun planned..."

Marceline's eyes burst open, "Whaa...?"

Penn looked back at her and his pet dragon, smirking, "I can sense seven beings coming here... all of them have decent power, but none pose a threat to me... however, in my 28 years of life, I find that things tend to get a little dull around here when I have no good challenges... so, I'll let you live, for now. But no leaving my castle, ya hear? Or else..."

Penn summoned an imp, before hoisting it up by it's shirt. It wiggled around in protest, but Penn tossed it up towards the outskirts of the castle, sending the little creature soaring, before it was struck by a bolt of purple lightning, reducing the poor, screeching monster to smoldering ash.

Penn smirked, "I think you get the picture."

With that, he warped behind the Vampire Queen, placing a hand on her shoulder and sending bolts of electricity coursing through her body, knocking her out.

Penn smiled, grabbing Marceline's ax-bass, then looking off the top of the tower, studying the stretchy bulldog and old ice wizard fast approaching his castle.

"This is gonna be fun..." he said to himself, slinging the ax-bass across his back.

* * *

**It's up to you, dear readers, to decide who will win Finn's heart: Marceline or Bubblegum? Or maybe all three of them in a polygamy? Be warned, some beloved characters might die bloody, gruesome deaths. **


	4. Dinner is Served

Finn walked through the main hallway of the castle, severely creeped out. The young hero gazed around, taking note of the peeling, navy blue paint, exposing the moldy wood underneath, several broken windows, their tattered orange drapes being tossed around by a howling breeze, and the numerous, flickering candles lining the walls.

The young hero looked ahead to a pair of oaken doors. He made his way over, opening them up. He gasped. Instead of another hallway or the next room, it was a giant, grubby mirror. A look of annoyance spread across his face. Not concerned about bad luck, he thrust his sword at the mirror.

However, his reflection did not copy his motions. It lifted one of it's hands up, catching the sword, which had passed into the mirror, between it's fingers. Finn grunted, teeth clenching together as he tried to pull his blade away from the demonic trap.

His reflection smiled and released the blade as Finn gave it a hard tug, causing the human to fall backwards, landing on his ass.

Finn looked up to see his reflection step out of the mirror, the grubby glass breaking behind it. The reflection chuckled, suddenly surrounding itself with a black mist. The strange gas spread across the room, making Finn choke.

The hero quickly got to his feet, trying not to inhale the black mist. He looked ahead of himself when it cleared to see a spitting image of himself standing there, with his eyes closed. The only deference was it's black long coat, white boots, clothes, and the fact he was about a head taller than the hero.

He opened his eyes, revealing the that they were reptilian and bloodshot. The copycat smirked, "Hey, bro. Been a while..."

Finn thrust his sword at the demon, only for the monster to phase out of sight and right behind the hero. With a chuckle, the demon chopped Finn's neck, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Penn's throne room, as his little brother would put it, was quite 'mathematical.'

The walls and floor were made of fine marble, and a royal red carpet with golden threading led up a small set of stairs to his throne. Behind him was a huge statue of a winged god, tears of blood running down his eyes and staining the floor.

It was on that throne the Shadow Lord sat, leaning back. It was then the wide, purple doors of the throne room swung open, an in walked a humanoid demon in a full-body black suit of armor with intricate ingraveings, a large partizan at it's side.

"Lord Penn," it announced, "the guests are all asleep, and dinner is nearly set."

Penn smiled, "Excellent. Send some troops to wake the guests..."

* * *

Finn's eyes bolted open. He was now in a luxurious bed room, laying in a white-sheeted bed. The walls were a nice yellow with red -stripes, and there was a finely crafted oak cabinet on the wall opposite to the foot of his bed... he had been fighting a powerful demon in a decrepit, demon castle the last time he checked...

'_How did I get here...?'_ the young hero thought to himself, getting out of bed and rubbing his swore neck.

He heard a door opening, and turned to see a man decked out in black armor standing outside.

Finn quickly looked around the room for something, _anything_, he could use for a weapon.

"Relax..." said the black-clad warrior, "- I don't want to fight, I'm here to take you to dinner with your friends."

Finn gasped. His friends?

"Are we still in that weird castle that just appeared in the Ooo grasslands?!" Finn asked angrily, his fists balling up.

"Yes..." replied the black-armored warrior politely, "... and this castle's had a name... the Shadow Castle, home of the Shadow Lord."

Finn blinked in surprise. The Shadow Lord? The Shadow People were a powerful race of demons, and the Shadow Lord was their supreme ruler... but he had supposedly died hundreds of years ago.

The young hero stomped his foot on the ground. His friends must have come after him and gotten captured!

"Hey," scolded the Shadow Knight, "-what are you getting pissy for? Few have the privilege to dine with the Shadow Lord. Now come, dinner will get cold."

Finn followed the Shadow Knight down the stone hallways, the pale moonlight coming through murals of ancient demons on the walls guiding them.

They eventually reached a large dining hall. It was painted an orange-rusty color, and many heads of demonic beasts decorated the walls. In the middle of the marble floor, there was a gigantic table holding a generous amount of exotic delicacies. What took the cake, however, was a rhino-sized roast pig in the center, some sort of red pineapple looking fruit shoved into it's mouth.

Finn was wowed by all of this. It was like he stepped into a whole different dimension.

"Finn!" he heard a familiar voice behind say behind him. He quickly turned, seeing a depressed looking Marceline flying towards him. He pulled her in for a hug, "Marceline! What are you doing here?!"

Marceline slapped him upside his head, "I was investigating this castle, then saw that Penn creep carry PB in here..."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "'Penn'? Is he the Shadow Lord...?"

A Shadow Knight walked up behind him, "Yes, he is."

"I also happen to be your brother." said another voice from above them.

Finn snapped his head up, seeing Penn defying gravity and standing atop the roof, looking down on him and Marceline. Penn smirked, "Shocking, huh?"

Finn growled, "Even if share the same parents, I would never be brothers with someone who would sick demons on the innocent people of Ooo!"

Penn laughed, dropping to the floor. The Shadow Lord folded his arms over his chest, "Is that so? Well... that's too bad. I had hoped you join me."

Penn warped over to the head of the table, right next to an angry Princess Bubblegum. He sat back, cupping his hands to his mouth, "Yo! Where are the rest of my guests?!"

Suddenly, multiple familiar faces walked in to the room. First there was Jake, who Finn embraced.

"Jake! That creep says he's my-"

"Brother? Yeah, I know... I just hope this all ends well and we learn what made him rapid..."

Next to come in was Ice King, missing his crown.

"Simon... what are you doing here?" said Marceline, floating up to the old wizard.

Ice King sighed, "Jake needed my help to go save Finn... by the way, buddy, that was a pretty hard-headed thing to do."

Finn sighed, "Yeah... it was."

The last person to walk in was Flame Princess, wearing her armor, but having her normal face. Finn gasped, "What are you doing here, FP?!"

Flame sighed, "Some demons nearly killed Cinnamon Bun... I figured I'd go burn down this castle and put a stop to them, but I got captured."

Penn clapped his hands together, "Right! Guards, my guests and I have much to discuss, so please, leave us be, my Shadow Knights. "

"Yes, my Lord." they said in unison, banging the bottom of their spears against the ground and disappearing in a puff of black mist.

Penn used telekinesis to pick up some kind of demon-turkey leg and bring it over to himself, taking a bite out of it, "So... I suggest you all eat. You'll need the energy for our little game."

Jake stopped mid-chew, "Game...?"

Penn smirked, "Yes, game. And you'll either play or die."

Flame Princess' eyes flared up, and she slammed her fists against the table, "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE US PLAY YOUR STUPID GAME?!"

Penn laughed, "I'll give you all one week to traverse my castle and reach my throne room. The survivors will fight me, and if I lose, you have the full right to kill me, and my castle will fall, and my demons will retreat back to the Shadow World... but if I win, Ooo is mine."

PB growled, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Penn laughed, "Why not? Anyway, to make the game a little more interesting, I added a couple of extra challenges..."

He snapped his finger's, causing three balls of light to emerge from the room and fly around. One was a bright green, one was a dark gray, and the last one was a furious orange.

"I happened upon these poor, poor lost souls, and they all happen to be friends of yours... right? But they work for ME now!"

The orange one landed, and in a explosion of fire, Flame Princesses older brother emerged. He looked like he always did, except now his armor was cracked up and his fire had a sort of purplish tint.

Flame Princess gasped, "Smolder?! But you're..."

Her older brother, apparently named Smolder, laughed, crossing his arms, "Yeah, I did die in that little cue of yours... but Penn found my lost soul, and showed me the true path..."

Flame Princesses hair shot up, "WHAT?!"

He turned his back on his sister, "Never mind. You don't need to know."

The second ball of light landed, transforming into the jerk wizard, Ash, except now, he had pitch black eyes, and crack-like scars running down from his eyes to chin.

Marceline's eyes burst open, "Ash!? How did you die?!"

Ash tapped his temple, "Overdosed... but everything's cool now... Penn showed me the light in the shadows...

The last soul landed, turning into the long dead thief, Shoko, except now, her teeth were as sharp as her tiger's, her eyes were purple instead of yellow, and her mechanical arm was replaced by at threating, crab-like demon claw.

PB gasped, "Shoko... I thought your business in this plane was done..."

Shoko giggled and shook her head, her ebony locks moving from side to side, "Nope. I still harbored hatred in my heart for you, but thanks to Penn... that doesn't matter to me anymore."

Penn sat up, "Now... to assign you your partner."

Ice King looked over, "Partner?

"Yep," said Penn, tossing him the Ice Crown, "-you'll need that, by the way."

Finn crossed his arms, "Hey! What about my sword and Marceline's ax?!"

Penn smirked, "Oh, that old man is defenseless without that thing... but I digress. Before the game begins, I need to assign you a partner. Now, how about... you, brother, get Marceline, Bubblegum gets Flame Princess, and Jake gets Ice King."

Jake sighed, "OK, whatever! You're going down either way!"

Penn smiled, "Don't worry... you'll be able to meet up and work with our other friends if you meet them in the castle..."

Finn slammed his hand on the table, "What do you mean?!"

Penn tilted his head up, the shadows dancing off his face, "Wouldn't be fun if we you all started in one place, would it?"

With that, he snapped his fingers, and a the entire dining hall was bathed in a dark energy, and just like that, the hero's were spread all across the Shadow Castle.


	5. Dead Meat

Finn groggily peeled his eyes open, looking around to find he was now in the middle of a misty cemetery. He stood, stretching out his swore back, when he saw Marceline draped across a gnarled tree branch. He rushed past the cracked grave stones, grabbing the Vampire Queen out of the tree and shaking her awake, "C'mon, Marcy, be okay!"

Marceline gently opened her eyes, "Ugh... Finn, what happened...?"

Finn looked around the cemetery, but was unable to find see very far, due to the thick fog that blanketed the landscape. Finn scratched his head, "I dunno... but it doesn't look like we're in the Shadow Castle anymore..."

Marceline floated up, "We're probably in the grave yards right behind it... c'mon, I'll fly us up..."

Marceline grabbed hold of Finn and took to the air. The two adventurers almost made it out of the fog, before they were both struck by a sudden bolt of violet lightning.

They both released a scream as they fell back down to the earth, landing in the damp ground with a dull thud.

Finn sat up, his clothes and hair singed, "OK... I guess we'll have to find another way out..."

Marceline levitated once again, feet just above the ground, "Agreed. C''mon let's..."

Her sentence was interrupted when a green, rotten hand shot out of the moist dirt at her feet and latched onto her ankle. Marceline and Finn released a simultaneous gasp, before Marceline quickly jolted into the air, ripping off the hand, causing it to release it's grip on the queen before falling back to the ground.

Marceline floated down next to her human friend, back-to-back, as they witnessed the undead rise from their graves. Their were angry ghosts, moaning zombies, and skeletons armed with rusty blades.

Marceline grimaced, "Hold on, Finn... let me see if I can control them..."

She lifted her hand in the air, "Hey! I am Marceline Abadeer, daughter of Hunson Abadeer, and I command you to follow me!"

She was answered by a skeleton shooting a rusty arrow at her from a discredited crossbow. The queen ducked her head to the side at the last moment, the arrow implanting in the tree behind her.

Finn grit his teeth toghter, round-house kicking a nearby zombie away, "I guess my brother has already clamied 'em!"

Marceline transformed her hand into a large, black claw, swatting away a few zombies to her side, "Yeah, I guess so!"

A ghost armed with clattering chains rushed Marceline, swinging it's weapon at her. She blocked the attack with her rock hard claws, but the ghost soon remembered his natural advantage over the vampire and kicked her in the nose, causing a light blood to trickle from her right nostril.

Finn grunted, jumping over Marceline's back and grabbing hold of the ghost's chains. He spun the ghost around, tossing it into another nearby ghost, causing them both to explode into ectoplasm.

Finn backed up, a huge wave of ghouls approaching them. Finn turned to them, "Hey, Marcy... we both can't do much against ghosts with our weapons, and it's not very smart for a human to fight a zombie hand-to-hand, you know...?"

Marceline caught a rusty dagger thrown at her by one of the skeletons, "Yeah, lets go book it and find some decent weapons!"

Finn turned and ran, Marceline flying right behind him. Finn jumped atop a gravestone, using it to jump higher into the air, Marceline catching him under the arms and flying through the fog together.

They flew like that for about 1 minute, before they came up to the back of the Shadow Castle. Marceline set her friend down, looking at an iron back door.

Marceline put her hands on her hips, "OK, lets see if we can get this door open."

Finn rushed at the door, delivering a flying kick to it, only to bounce off and land on his ass.

Marceline giggled, transforming her hand into a large claw, "Here, let me try..."

She punched the door several times, but it didn't even budge. Marceline growled, "OK, what the cabbage?"

Suddenly, a creaky, old voice spoke up from behind a gnarled tree, "That won't work, young ones..."

They looked over behind the tree, to see a hooked-nosed old man with glowing red eyes and purple skin peaking at them. He was bent over, supporting himself on an old, muddy shovel and was clad in a woolen robe, the rough-spun garment's hood pulled over his bald head.

Marceline pointed a finger at the newcomer, "You a demon, old man?"

The old man gave a dusty laugh, "Maybe... but, that is none of your concern. That door is, and you'll need this to get inside." the old man pulled out a silver key, holding it aloft.

Finn smiled, "Thanks a lot, sir!"

The old man laughed again, tucking the key back into his pocket, "I don't think so, little boy. I won't just hand it over to you... after all, as the grave keeper of the Shadow Castle, its my job to bury any outsider who enters this graveyard alive!"

The old man floated into the air, pointing his shovel down at Finn and Marcy.

Finn looked over at his vampire friend, "Looks like we'll have to take that key by force!"

* * *

Jake woke up, wrapped in Ice King's arms. Jake grunted, stretching his way out of the crazy coot's hug.

He looked around. He and Ice King were in some kind of butchery. There were several blood-stained chains and hooks suspended from the roof, tiny bits of rotten flesh hanging off and filling the room with their rancid scent.

Jake covered up his nose, nudging Ice King with his foot, "Hey... wake up, Ice King!"

Ice King woke up with a start, looking around, "Oh... 'sup, Jake? We still at that weird castle?"

Jake shook his head, "Yeah. Come on, we need to find the rest of our friends and beat Penn so we can save Ooo and get outta here!"

Ice King flapped his beard floating off the ground, "'Kay. Now, which way out...?"

They looked at the bloody walls, and next to a huge, rotting pile of meat, was an iron door. Jake smiled, he and Ice King walking over to it and pushing it open, revealing a similar room, except this one was much larger, had more hooks extended from the roofs, and more piles of rotting meat. It even had another iron door at the far side.

Jake gagged, even more of the rancid stench of spoiled meat invading his nostrils, "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Ice King smiled, patting the dog on the back. The dog ran over to a corner of the room, throwing up his dinner.

Ice King stood there, twiddling his thumbs while his fuzzy friend vomited. That's when the King of Cool noticed that a hunk of meat on top of a pile nearby Jake began shaking, and before he had time to tell Jake, a pair of humanoid arms and legs burst from it, and the meat crawled up the wall towards Jake.

Jake looked behind himself, to see the morbid meat creature crawling towards him. Jake quickly rolled into a ball and rolled back to Ice King, turning back into a dog and wiping the vomit from his mouth, "What in the name of Glob is that thing?!"

Ice King stroked his beard, seeing the creature scuttle across the room as if it where a roach, "Um... meat monsters...?"

Ice King's theory was debunked when a small imp broke from the meat, screeching and slamming it's fists against the ground. This caused five more imps to burst from the other piles, and the wiry little creatures surrounded Jake and Simon. They were freaky looking little buggers, human looking, but only three feet in height and deathly pale. They lacked all facial features, save for their bug-like eyes, wide mouths filled with razor like teeth, and two holes were their ears were supposed to be. They were all bald and wore only tiny, black slacks.

"Entruedirs!" shouted the first one to come out in horrific English, pointing it's long, brown finger-nail at the King and dog.

"Kell! Distroy!" inserted another one from behind them.

An imp from their side burst at Ice King, who quickly froze the horrid little creature in a block of ice. It fell to the ground, and Jake kicked it over at the next imp, but it managed to slid over the sliding ice and it's frozen comrade' hit the wall, breaking into tiny, frozen, bloody chunks.

Jake stretched out his fist, uppercutting one up onto a bloody hook on the roof, where the horrid creature was impaled. It grunted and wiggled around, trying to free itself, but all in vain.

Ice King gasped as a tiny little creature jumped passed his face, leaving a scratch across his blue cheek. The crazy little monster landed on Jake's back, grabbing him by the fur and sinking it's teeth into his back.

Jake screamed in pain, another imp latching onto the dog's chest. Jake quickly extended his back, slamming the creature against the wall, crushing it. Jake then pried the one on his chest off, snapping it's neck before tossing it's corpse to the ground.

Jake huffed, looking around for the last imp... but it was nowhere to be found.

Jake turned to Ice King, "Hey, Ice King... did ya see where that last one went?"

Ice King looked around, before turning back to Jake and shrugging, "Naw."

Suddenly, they heard heavy footsteps, and an equally heavy voice to match, "Hey! Are you disgusting little freaks eating that rotten meat again?! I told you little shits, that rancid shit is for the..."

The voice ceased when it's owner swung the iron door open and got an eyeful of Jake and Ice King. The voice's owner was a 7-foot tall, extremely fat demon. He had sickly green skin which he hadn't put a shirt on to cover, letting his large belly spill out. He wore a burlap sack over his head and tied to his neck with rope, and was wearing steel bracers and fur boots. He had on torn, orange pants to which were strapped countless blades and knifes, mostly of the butcher variety.

He crossed his muscular arms over his flabby chest, "-oh. Lord Penn's esteemed guests... I hadn't been expecting you in my garbage disposal..."

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Garbage disposal...?"

The fat demon laughed, his large belly shaking as he did so, "Well, not exactly. This is where I keep all the rotten food for our zombies and other mindless monsters... unfortunately, those damn imps keep sneaking in and snagging extra helpings."

Ice King stuck his tongue out in disgust, "That's just gross... like you and your big fat belly!"

The man rubbed his tummy, drawing a butcher knife with his other hand, "Hey, we can't all be bean-poles like you, old man. Anyway... just call me Butcher... and don't worry, your corpses will be in good hands! I'll make you both into some delicious stew!"

Jake and Ice King got into their fighting stances, Jake growing in size and bearing his fangs, Ice King charging ice bolts in his hands.

Butcher laughed, raising his glistening butcher's knife into the air.

* * *

Penn sat back on his throne, smiling to himself. In front of him, there was a large poof of black smoke, and when it passe, a Shadow Knight knelled there.

"Sir," said the dark warrior, "-there are..."

"Five young dog-rainicorn hybrids trying to sneak into the castle. Yes, I'm aware."

The knight looked up, "Wha... err... well, should we stop them...?"

Penn smiled, looking down at his minion, "No. Let them in, should spice things up a bit..."


	6. The Prophet

Penn sat on his throne, staring into his shaky reflection in a glass of blood-red wine.

"How long has it been since I found you, my prophet?" echoed a voice throughout the room, coming from seemingly nowhere.

Penn looked up, "I appear to be 18 due to your blessed gift, but I'm really 28. You found me when I was 12, so that makes it 16 years."

The voice laughed, "Just in time for your little brother's coming of age."

Penn smiled wickedly, "Those... hybrids... have made there way into the coliseum... Shoko!"

Shoko appeared before him in a puff of green smoke, dropping to one knee and placing her claw on the ground, "Yes, my lord?"

Penn swooshed his wine around, raising the glass into the air, "Go... 'entertain' our new guests. We don't want to be bad hosts, do we?"

Shoko smiled sadistically, "Yes, brother."

She sank into the floor, before the voice laughed again, "Tell me, my loyal prophet, how did you manage to ensnare such a righteous soul?"

Penn sat back, sipping some wine, "She was a past life of my brother. However, a fragment of her soul remained in the physical world... because she had a regret."

"But, didn't you say she already returned the amulet to Bonnibel through your brother...?" echoed the voice, sounding curious.

"She did," answered Penn, "-but shared something with her future incarnation: she was in love with Bubblegum, but never got to admit her feelings for her. I am her brother, in a way, so it was easy enough to convert her over to our cause when I found her."

The disembodied voice chuckled, "Well done... I knew I had found my prophet in you when my servants found you... wet, bloody, scared... yet so full of anger, loathing, and lust for power. Now, on the topic of that little fishing accident all those years ago... are you planning on converting your brother?"

Penn smiled ever so lightly, "Indeed I am."

* * *

Jake Jr. huffed, she and her siblings standing in the middle of a sandy, dark coliseum surrounded by dozens of shattered suits of armor, that were animated... until their defeat.

Jake Jr. looked back at her sibilings, "Nice work, everyone."

"Thanks-" wheezed TV, the chubby hybrids hands on his knees.

Charlie pointed towards the coliseum's exit, a large, open gate with flaming, blue torches at either side. "C'mon, guys! I don't know how we walked into a castle one second and ended up in a coliseum the next, but we got to go help Dad and Uncle Finn!"

Suddenly, a green woman in a brown dress entered the room, clapping her regular hand into a demonic claw, "Very good, children."

"Who are you, lady?" asked Kim.

She laughed a bit, snapping her claw, "Why, I'm your Aunt Shoko, of course!"

With that revelation, she rushed the young hybrids, her claw snapping...

* * *

PB and Flame Princess walked through an alchemy lab, walking past many tables with beakers holding bubbling liquids and dusty book shelves stuffed with dog-eared books relating to the ancient art.

Princess Bubblegum clutched a rapier she had found in a display case. The two girls hadn't found any monsters, however.

Suddenly, PB gasped, running over to a table. Sitting on top of it was a suit of blue armor and white tights.

She looked over at Flame Princess, "You don't mind if I change, do you?"

Flame Priness looked to the side, "Nope. Just hurry, though. There might be monsters waiting for a chance to sneak attack us..."

Princess Bubblegum quickly ripped off her dress, exposing her pink underwear. FP blushed a bit, even more when she turned around, giving the fire-elemental a good view of her bubble-butt.

She quickly slipped on the blue chest piece and white tights, strapping her rapier to her side, "So, Flame Princess, how do I look?"

Flame Princess smiled, "Good."

Suddenly, a green slime began leaking from the roof, quickly forming a huge, sticky puddle. Flame Princess tried to blast it, but the puddle stretched around, forming into the shape of a man.

Princess Bubblegum drew her rapier, "You ready for this, Flame Princess?"

The fire-elemental raised a flaming fist at the sloshing goo man, "Never been so ready in my life!"

* * *

**NOTE: If you want to be a huge help to my fic, please, read the text below.**

**THAT'S RIGHT, READERS. I'M GUNNA SET UP SEVERAL POSSIBLE SHIPS. WIGGLE OVER TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON WHICH ONE OF DA SHIPS U WANT.**

**Here are the starters:**

**Finn x PB**

**Finn x FP**

**Finn x Marcy**

**Finn x PB x Marcy ( polygamy, baby!)**

**Penn x PB**

**Penn x FP**

**Penn x Marcy**

**PB x Shoko**

**PB x Marcy**

**PB x FP**

**If you have any more ideas for ships, or characters you'd like for me to throw into the story, please, tell me. I'll include the entirety of damn Ooo, if you want. I could even throw in some original characters that someone suggests to me, if they have a decent back story and tickle my fancy. I might throw in Fionna and Cake... if I get enough requests to do so. Also, if Susan Strong somehow ends up in this story, she'll be Penn and Finn's mommy. I'm also thinking of making 'safe rooms' Penn installed so his guests can relax, just because he's that kind of guy. Also, because I need a place free of beasties for characters to have greasy sex. Lord, this fanfic is getting metal.**


	7. Mad Clash

The Butcher, as he called himself, swung his knife at Jake's head, hopping to decapitate the dog. Jake ducked out of the way, however, and doubled back, his enlarged fists raised up. Ice King shot an ice-bolt at the green demon, freezing him in a block of ice.

"Nice work, Ice King!" complimented Jake, patting the old man on the back. Ice King rubbed the back of his head, blushing a blue hue, "Thanks, buddy. That means a lot coming from yo-"

Ice King was interrupted when the ice entrapping Butcher cracked, the fat monster bursting out.

He laughed, taking another butcher's knife from his pants and twirling the two blades with both hands, "You think a little bit of slush will stop me, old-timer?"

Ice King grunted. Jake flung his fist, sending it stretching at max speed towards the green demon. The tubby monster side-stepped it, however, and slashed out at Jake's arm, cutting into his skin.

Jake grunted in pain, retracting his arm back, clutching his new wound to prevent blood loss. Simon stepped forward, his hands ablaze with a frigid aura. He shot a large ice bolt at the demon, who quickly crossed his butcher knifes, blocking the beam.

His blades shattered, however, and he was pushed back, slamming against the opposite end of the wall, a sheet of ice coating his stomach and chest.

Ice King huffed, "No one hurts my friends!"

The Butcher grunted, slamming his beefy fist against the ice, shattering it. He reached behind himself, pulling out an extra-large, blood-stained meat cleaver.

He pointed it at the invaders, "You... I'm gonna feed you to Bartram!"

Jake raised his eyebrow, "Bartram?"

"You'll know soon enough, dog. Now, taste my steel!"

He rushed the two, the ground seeming to tremble under his weight. He swung his blade around, nearly decapitating Jake and knocking the crown off of Simon's head.

Simon fell to the ground, defenseless. The Butcher's focus, however, was on Jake.

Jake scrambled to his feet. He stretched some more skin over his wound to stop the bleeding, even though it was incredibly painful. He growled, "Bring it, you fat bastard!"

Suddenly, Jake's sensitive dog ears picked up a high-pitched screech. He stretched his head backwards 180-degrees like an owl, seeing the missing imp swinging atop a large hook suspended from the ceiling, trying to ram it into the dog.

Jake quickly shrank down to the size of a peanut, the hook swinging over his head and piercing through the Butcher.

The fat monster roared in pain, anger and surprise. He grabbed the imp's neck, crushing it to death.

"Little shits..." he muttered to himself, falling to the ground, the hook snapping off it's place on the roof from his weight.

Ice King tore off a part of his robe, wrapping it around Jake's injury.

"Thanks, Ice King."

"You're welcome, Jake." said Ice King, placing the crown back atop his head.

Jake looked towards the exit, "Well, let's blow this taco stand."

* * *

Finn and Marceline dove around the graveyard, the crazed old man floating above laughing madly and gesturing his arms, directing which direction his spinning shovel to fly in.

Finn landed in a handstand, looking up to see the shovel flying at him. He reacted quickly, plucking a tombstone from the ground and raising it up, using it as a make-shift shield. The shovel rammed into the tomb stone, breaking it to little pieces and sending the hero flying into a mausoleum.

Marceline looked towards the old man, the shovel lying back into his hands. He lifted it into the air, and with black magic, several tomb stones rose into the air. He pointed it down at Marceline, and they flew at the Vampire Queen at startling speeds.

Marceline weaved out of the way, eventually flying at the last one and hand-vaulting off of it, flying towards the old man. With a laugh, the dusty old man swung his shovel, braining the queen and sending her to the ground with a thud.

He laughed, raising his shovel again. Three ghosts appeared around the queen, two hauling her up by her arms and the third roughly punching her in the stomach.

Suddenly, Finn rushed up, a gem-encrusted sword and golden shield in his hands. He swung the sword around, decapitating the two ghosts who restrained Marcy. They let her drop, before exploding into ecto-plasma.

The last ghost screeched, flying at Finn. The hero swung his sword, but the ghost phased through it, flying in a loop and barreling back at Finn, it's ghostly tail flapping behind it.

Finn put his gold shield up, the ghost bumping it's head on the hard surface. While it was still dazed and tangible, Finn thrust his sword out, impaling the spirit, which squirmed on the end of the blade for a few moments before slumping over and melting into ecto-plasma.

Finn turned towards the old man, "You're going down, old timer."

The Gravekeeper laughed, "Oh, really? And who's going to do that, little boy...? You?"

Finn smirked, "Naw, that would be my friend behind you."

The old man spun around to meet a giant bat creature face-to-face. It slapped the fragile demon to the ground, then crushed him death with it's foot.

The creature shrunk back into Marceline, who turned to Finn, "Thanks, Finn."

Finn gave her a thumbs up, "You're welcome!"

They searched the old man's corpse, finding a poison dagger for Marceline to use and the silver key they needed.

They walked over to the iron door, using the little key to open it up, and they proceeded into the awaiting darkness...

* * *

Flame Princess shot a fireball at the slime man, only for him to slosh to a puddle, sliding over to the fire-elemental. She shot at the slime on the ground, but it twirled around the attack and landed behind her. The slime man threw a large ball of green goop onto Flame Princess in an attempt to smother her.

Flame Princess screamed in rage, fire bursting around her and melting the goo. A fireball shot off from her body and hit the goo man, seeming to jiggle in pain when the fire hit him.

Princess Bubblegum sprung into action, running up to the creature and thrusting out her rapier, stabbing the beast countless times in a flurry of thrusts.

The small holes didn't seem to affect the slime, but it did seem to send it stumbling back. It crashed into a wall, quickly rebounding and shaping it's hand into a hammer, brandishing it menacingly.

Suddenly, a voice PB hadn't heard in nearly 200 years sounded behind her, "Sludge, get loss. These bitches are mine."

PB gasped, spinning around while the slime man sunk into a crack in the flooring. Shoko hung from the roof like a bat, her arms folded.

"Sh- Shoko..." PB muttered, seeing her old friend staring daggers at her with her now purple eyes, a blood-thirsty smile etched into her smooth face.

She dropped off the roof, landing on both feet with ease. She pulled the knife from the sheath on her chest, "I hate you. I hate you, you pink whore." she said with a shockingly casual tone.

Flame Princess flared up in anger, "Hey, who do you think you are-"

She was cut off when Shoko grabbed her by the throat by her crab-claw, squeezing the fire-elemental's neck. She squeezed hard, and Flame Princess grabbed the claw and tried to burn it, but the shell was simply to durable.

"Shoko! I don't know why you're working for Penn... or why you're still in this plane of existence... but please..."

Shoko tossed Flame Princess across the lab, the fiery youth crashing into a bookshelf. Shoko turned to PB, "You... you want to know why I'm still here, huh...? All that science stuffed into that pretty pink head of yours, yet you're to wrapped up in your own self-righteousness to see when someone is in love with you..."

PB gasped, "Shoko... you mean... you..."

Tears streamed from Shoko's eyes, "I used to be..."

Sudedenly, a menacing figure in a long coat appeared between the two girls, his arms folded. It was none other then Penn, "SHOKO!" he shouted, sounding irked.

Shoko flinched a bit, "M- Master..."

He pointed towards her, "What were my orders to you a half-hour ago?!"

Shoko looked down sadly, "To fight Jake's children..."

Pb gasped. Jake Jr. and her litter were here? Penn narrowed his eyes, slapping Shoko across the face, sending her crashing into the stone wall.

"AND you sicked Bartram on them?! Batram is MINE-" he grabbed her by the throat, throwing her to the ground, "-MINE, DAMNIT!"

He kicked her in the ribs, sending her rolling across the room. Bubblegum grabbed her rapier, thrusting it out at Penn, only for him to side step the thrust and back-hand her back on her ass.

"Stay out of this, bitch." he told her sternly, turning back to Shoko.

"So, you wanted to see your girlfriend again... understandable..." said Penn, lifting Shoko up by the hair, "-nevertheless, consider yourself on the opposite team, then. Die with the rest of the worthless sacks of shit that invaded my castle."

He tossed Shoko over to Bubblegum, the Princess catching the thief. Penn snapped his finger's Shoko's eyes turning back to yellow and her crab-claw falling off, now just a hallow shell.

"Chou..." said Penn, waving goodbye, disappearing in a puff of black-mist.

Pb looked down at Shoko, kissing away the tears running down her eyes.

Shoko sniffled, "Bu-Bubblegum...?"

Princess Bubblegum smiled, "I love you to, Shoko."

Princess Bubblegum tilted Shoko's head back and kissed her deeply on the lips, their tongues intertwined.

PB gently pulled away, "Come on. Let's go get Flame Princess and kick Penn's ass..."

* * *

Jake Jr. was tossed atop of the rest of her siblings, all of them quickly losing blood, all covered in drippy-burns and deep cuts.

A black-scaled dragon, at least the size of a bus, flapped it's wings above them, roaring in victory. It was covered from head-to-toe in hard-looking armor, but it had donkey ears.

It opened it's gaping maw, preparing to roast the barley conscience hybrids alive.

-but his master appeared in front of the pile, "Bartram! That's enough."

Bartram closed his mouth, landing in front of his master. Penn stroked his maw, "-you did nothing wrong, boy. It's hardly fair to sick you on these kids, though... they barley started the tour, ya know?"

Bartram seemed to huff in agreement. Penn turned towards the pile, casting a golden light over the pile of injured rainidogs, healing their wounds.

Charlie blinked her eyes open, looking up at the man. "U-uncle Finn...?"

Penn chuckled a bit, "No... I'm your Uncle Penn."

He twirled his coat around, disappearing in black smoke. Bartram roared, taking off through the sky hatch of the coliseum into the violet sky, leaving the confused hybrids on the sandy floor.

* * *

**So, this is how the ships look so far-**

**Finn x Marcy**

**PB x Shoko**

**Penn x FP ( eventually)**

**Tell me what you think about PB x Shoko. It's my first time writing yuri, actually. I personally think Bubbline is overrated as hell, but you know, half of the AT fanbase just comes from hipsters who think that AT was created for the soul purpose of being the first cartoon to display a lesbian relationship underneath a strong friendship. *COUGH COUGH, SAILOR MOON, COUGH COUGH***

**And nothing is set in stone. I still may change the pairings depending on my poll.**

**And if want to request an OC, gimme a physical description, why they're in the castle, their back story, and powers (no god-like characters.)**


	8. Surprise Guests

Penn stroked Bartram's snout, the donkey-eared dragon sitting next to his throne, causally puffing smoke and giving his wings an occasional flap, his big black tail wagging behind him.

"Bartram..." Penn asked, "-do you smell that...?"

Bartram snorted in response, lifting his head up.

Penn slammed his fist against his throne, "There are even more who've entered the castle in the past hour... this was supposed to be a private party..."

"Well boss," said the demonic Ash, stepping out from the shadows, "-the call of a mysterious castle isn't easily resisted by warriors. Besides, it's pretty clear that the castle and the massive spike in monster activity are connected."

Penn stroked his chin, "You're correct... Ash, who are these newcomers, exactly?"

Ash threw a small bag of a magical liquid on the ground, making a small, purple puddle. He dipped his finger in, stirring it a bit, conjuring up the image of people at each side.

One was a blue-skinned man with long, brown hair. He had on a black vest, orange head-band, and green trousers, complete with iron boots and gauntlets. For weaponry, he carried around a silver blade, and had several stakes and phials of holy water strapped around his chest. He was dashing through the castle halls at high speeds.

Penn narrowed his eyes, "A vampire hunter? After your ex, perhaps?"

Ash grunted, pointing to the next person. A rainicorn with a long, blond mane. It was Jake's wife, if Penn remembered correctly. Atop her back sat two small, box-shaped robots, one modeled around a game system and the other around a microwave.

Next was some sort of Cinnamon Bun man, looking terrified and brandishing a flame torch at the shadows. A small flame pup walked at his feet, it's tail between his legs.

Penn chuckled, "I'm betting that the Vampire Hunter is the only one that lives through the night..."

* * *

Jake and Ice King rounded a corner, when Jake's sensitive dog ears picked something up... the rhythmic tapping of booted feet on the stone ground.

Jake looked over at Ice King, "Shh... Ice King, there's someone coming... let's jump him on 3, alright?"

Ice King nodded, and on the count of three, they jumped around the corner, Ice King shooting an ice bolt at whoever was coming.

The man jumped out of the way, landing in front of them, his hand on his silver sword, "Prepare to die, demons!"

Jake held up his arms defensively, "Whoa, slow down there, pal! We're not demons!"

The blue-skinned man rubbed his chin, "Truly...? What are you two here for, then?"

Jake pressed his thumb against his chest, "I'm Jake, the hero. I came to help my brother, Finn, and our friends demolish this castle."

The hunter took a phial of holy water from the sash on his chest, "I've heard of you two... Ice King, is it? You're a reformed terrorist, correct?"

Ice King shrugged, "Well, not really a terrorist, I just wanted a girlfriend."

The man raised his eyebrow, "Uh... of course. If you two really aren't demons..."

He finished his sentence by throwing the holy water at the ground beneath them, the liquid splashing all over the dog and old man.

Jake grunted, "Hey, what the heck, man?!"

The man smiled, "Sorry, I had to make sure you two weren't demons in disguise... it's nice to meet you. I'm Ryan, the Vampire Hunter. For the past few months, I've been tracking a Vampire, and I saw it enter this castle. It must be helping the master of this castle with his evil schemes, so after arming myself, I followed in. Would you like to traverse this damned place together? Strength in numbers, you know."

Jake smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Ryan. It would great to travel together."

Ryan shook each of their hands, and the three proceeded down the hall together.

'_I'll have your head, Vampire Queen.'_ Ryan thought to himself, walking behind Simon and Jake.

* * *

PB, Shoko, and FP all walked down a dusty, brown, windowless hall. Suddenly, PB smiled and rushed forward to a skeleton draped in military gear, leaned against the wall. It's mouth was twisted into an eternal scream and it gripped an assault rifle in it's hands.

PB pried the firearm away from the dead man, holding it up triumphantly,"Shoko, Flame Princess, look! A gun!"

FP sighed, "Not to burst your bubble, but that dusty thing probably hasn't worked in decades..."

Shoko scoffed, "Please, my baby can fix anything."

PB smiled, pulling out the dead soldier's side arm as well, "Damn right, babe. Now, let's get outta here."

Suddenly, they heard growling echoing through the halls. A large lizard man wearing leather armor turned around the corner, dragging a large, sharpened battle-ax right next to his tail.

PB growled, "Looks like we'll have to take care of this guy first!"

It gave out a screechy laugh, heaving it's battle-ax up and rushing at the girls. They jumped out of the way, Shoko ending up behind the creature.

FP shot the beast in the chest with a stream of fire, sending it stumbling back. Shoko jumped onto it's back, drawing the knife from the sheath on her chest and plunging it into the beast's eye. It roared in pain, grabbing the thief from it's back and tossing her back over to her lover.

Shoko landed on her feet, seeing her girlfriend rush over to the beast, a grenade she had taken from the dead solider in hand. She pulled the pin, tossing it under it's feet, before jumping up on it's face, pulling out Shoko's knife from one eye and plunging it into the other, and running back to Shoko.

The 'nade went off, blowing the beast to bits. PB smirked, handing the bloody knife back to Shoko.

* * *

Finn and Marceline made their way through some sort of indoor garden, Finn chopping away the vegetation with his new sword.

The humidity was practically unbearable, and to bear it Finn had tied his shirt around his waist and pulled his bear hat down, exposing his long, golden locks.

Marceline couldn't help but notice how well-cut Finn was.

'_-and how sexy he looks with his hair out, and his body shining with sweat...'_ Marceline blinked, surprised by her own perverted thoughts.

Finn placed his hands on his hips, huffing. Marceline removed the shield from his back, "Here, Finn. Let me hold this for you. It'll help you chop faster."

It was half the truth. Marcy was also interested in seeing the hero's muscled back at work, something that the shield was blocking.

Finn gave her a thumbs up, "Thanks, Marcy. You're a great pal."

"Yeah... pal." Marceline said, somewhat saddened, but Finn didn't pick it up.

Finn lifted the sword up, ready to chop down a bush barring their path. But before he could bring it down, an unholy cross between a rooster and velicorapter peaked it's head out, shrieking at them.

Finn gasped, bringing his sword down, chopping both it's neck and the bush down, exposing a large, dirt patch of a clearing.

Finn and Marceline quickly jumped in, standing in the center. But before they could decided which way to go or what that thing was, the rest of the dinosaur-rooster hybrids burst from the shrubbery around them, surrounding the two teens. Now that they got a better look at them, Finn could see that they had the bodies of raptors, but the heads of roosters, save for the jaws and eyes of a raptor, and had rooster claws for feet as well.

Marceline tossed the shield back to Finn, who caught it just in time to block a charging raptor, it's hard skull bouncing off the grimy surface, leaving a slight dent.

Another one took a bite at Marcy, but she stepped to the side and lodged the blade into it's back. The reptilian pulled away, but soon succumbed to the poison.

The beasts circled Finn and Marcy and prepared to charge again, until a loud thumping was heard, causing them to scatter.

Finn looked over his shoulder to see something huge emerge from the trees. Marceline saw it as well and transformed into a huge bat creature, matching it in size.

It emerged from the trees. It was a t-rex with a Venus-fly trap for a head and tree trunks for legs. Leafs covered almost every inch of it's body.

It opened up it's mouth, releasing a mighty roar. Marceline didn't back down, and charged at the creature, punching it in the face.

It bounded back, quickly charging and biting the queen. Marceline grunted and elbowed the creature in the neck, causing it to release her. It spun around, attempting to smack the queen with it's tail. Marceline caught the tail, however, and used it to pick the monster up, before slamming it back into the ground, breaking it's neck.

Marceline shrunk back to her base size, picking Finn up from under his arms, "C'mon. It'll be faster if we fly."

With that, she flew above the clearing, seeing that the entire indoor forest was in some sort of brick dome. She spotted an exit, and flew towards it.

* * *

**For those of you who haven't noticed, I named Penn's dragon after the Merten's family mule. Batram, in this story, was once a mule, but was mutated into a dragon, that's why he has mule ears... I'll explain in a later chapter.**


	9. Just a Game

PB, Shoko, and FP came across a wooden door, a note stuck into it with a small knife. PB took the knife down, reading the letter.

It read,

_Dear Guests,_

_This is a 'safe room', if you will. Inside, you will find food, medical supplies and shelter... don't concern yourselves with monsters... I gave my servants explicit orders not to go in or wait around the safe rooms. Enjoy yourselves._

_Yours truly, Penn Mertens_

FP snorted, "Its obviously a trap."

PB folded the note up, "I don't think so, Flame Princess. I believe he actually thinks this is a game of some sort."

"He does," inserted Shoko, "- I've seen him do this with others, and he kept true to his word."

PB smiled, "Great! Then we'll stay here for the night."

FP scoffed, "Really? Or do you just wanna fuck your girlfriend?"

"Flame Princess!" she cried, "-be appropriate!"

Her flames shot up, "Whatever. I'm out."

Flame Princess stomped away, leaving behind the confused Shoko and PB. Little did they know, a certain jerk wizard was peaking around the corner, watching the whole event.

* * *

Penn smirked, listening to his servant, Ash, explain what he just saw.

"Foolish girl..." Penn said wickedly, "-is she really fool hardy enough to go through my castle alone...? She must have a deep rage harbored within her heart... I'll make sure to draw it out, personally..."

* * *

PB and Shoko sat in the room, which was actually sort of... nice. Like a quaint little hotel room.

PB picked up a water filled jug took a sip from it, relived to find it was unadulterated.

"He really does believe this is some sort of game, huh...?"

"My brother...? I don't know... he never told me much about himself... and I expect there might someone behind him, even..."

PB's eyes widened, "Really?"

Shoko shook her head up and down, "Yes... but, I don't know who-"

The door opened suddenly. PB picked up her repaired pistol and pointed it at the door, only to find Cinnamon Bun standing there, his flame spear raised into the air.

"Wow..." he said, "hey, princess. Fancy meeting you here."

* * *

Lady flew through the corridors of the castle, looking for any sign of her children.

BMO pulled on her mane, "Miss Lady? Maybe you should take a break for a minute... you've been flying really fast for an awfully long time..."

She said something in Korean, and BMO sighed, turning back to Nepter, "I don't think shes going to stop, Nepter."

Nepter sighed, "Well, I guess we can't stop her until she finds her kids."

* * *

FP pressed her back up against the cracked, stone wall, watching as the man she knew as her ex-boyfriend's brother approach her, his hands tucked into the pockets of his coat.

She slunk down, scared out of her wits... she had tried everyone of her attacks with all her might against the bastard, and he wasn't phased in the slightest.

He took a hand out of one of his pockets, placing it against the wall right next to Flame Princess's head and leaned down, almost to the point of where his lips met hers. He laughed a bit, putting his finger under her chin, yet not being burned, and cooed into her ear, "Poor, ignorant little girl... do you not know that lions prey upon the lost sheep...?"

She screamed in rage, placing her hand upon his chest, blasting him with a huge wave of fire. The flaming blast hit the man head on, but once the smoke cleared, he only stood there, grinning, not damaged in the slightest.

He grabbed her chin so roughly it nearly bruised, "Bad girl. Don't be a fool."

He tapped the crystal on her head, and it cracked apart. Flame Princess fell to her knees, screaming in pain. Her fire became purple, as did her hair, and the cracked crystal on her forehead became blue.

She stood, her eyes now a lovely maroon color,"Thank you, Master Penn."

He planted a kiss on the cracked crystal, "Your welcome, sweet-heart. Now... do your master a favor and escort our uninvited guests out... feet first."


End file.
